Watched
by Dale's Kia
Summary: COMPLETE!.Who is sending Smithy's girlfriend photos and why? PLEASE R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Beep, beep... Cienna's phone was set for 4-30 am.

'Dale time to move hun' she tried to rouse the sleeping Smithy from next to her.

'I swear it's easier to raise the dead, SMITHY WAKE UP!!!' She yelled into his ear.

'No need to yell I heard ya... why don't we call in sick?' he asked as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her back under the covers.

'You come up with an excuse for both of us being off that Gold'll buy... and you tell her, then you're on!' Cienna reluctantly pulled herself away from Smithy.

As Smithy ate some cereal he viewed the previous days post which sat unopened on the kitchen counter, 'you gonna open them at any point?' he pointed to the post.

'Later, I can't be dealing with crap like that at 5 am, anyway it's your fault their still there.'

'What did I do?' He asked with a mouth full of coco pops.

'You distracted me and you know it, don't talk with your mouth full you're making a mess.'

-----

'Morning!'

'Ugh, Yvonne how can you be so happy at 5-50 in the morning?' Cienna was not a morning person.

'Late night?' Kerry asked.

'No, just too early to be awake,' Cienna couldn't stand Kerry she was such a... a girlie, but not even Smithy was aware of her dislike, even after they had a huge fight over the Radford affair. Their first real fight and Kerry had to be responsible didn't she?! He said he cared about her but loved Cienna, Cienna knew he more than cared but didn't let on. Cienna did love him and because of that she could live with some doubts.

'Don't blame you for being a grouch' Kerry answered, 'your darling boyfriend has paired you with Gabriel!'

'He's my Sgt! He stops being my boyfriend when we put on the uniform!' How long were they going to have to listen to this, under any other circumstance she would have asked to be with someone else but if she went to Smithy and he did change it everyone would view it as favouritism. Some days she wished he really was just her Sgt.

'Wanna swap?' Cienna asked

'No chance, have fun!' Kerry laughed as he left the locker room.

'Should have called in sick.' Cienna said to no one in particular.

-----

'Look it's just a question!' Gabriel shouted at Cienna.

'For the last time it's none of your business! What me and Smithy do outside of work is up to us and we're not gonna start asking permission' she found herself yelling back.

It had been the same all day personal questions about her 'private' relationship, but they were strange questions everyone else wanted to know when they were moving in together (seeing as Smithy hadn't been to his flat in the last two weeks and that was just to get his post they were practically living together anyway)! But not Gabriel he wanted to know where they shopped, drank, what they did for fun, hell he'd even asked if Smithy was good in bed. He didn't actually say it but she knew what he meant.

'What is your problem? Do you fancy him or something? What's with all the questions?' he'd left her no choice but to ask.

She pulled into the back yard, today work was going home Smithy was gonna get it for putting her with Gabriel, what had he been thinking.

'I just want you to be happy, I care about you, I'd hate to see you get hurt,' he watched her reaction.

Cienna eyed him carefully as she parked the car, 'What makes you think he'll hurt me?'

'It wouldn't be the first time he's hurt someone I care about. I don't want to have to watch that again.' He got out of the car and started to walk up the ramp. Cienna ran in front of him.

'What are you talking about? He would never hurt anyone!' she kept him from walking past.

'Yeah right, he's Mr Perfect. Look what he did to Kerry.' he pushed past her to the door.

'That's history he didn't rape her she said so herself, don't let him hear you mention it he'll kill you!'

'And your not worth it' she added to herself as he walked away.

-----

The ride home had been unpleasant as Cienna recounted her day with Gabriel to Smithy. By the time he pulled into the car park he was seething.

'When I get my hands on him....'

'No, don't even mention it. It's what he wants though what he'd gain I don't know. Promise me you won't say anything.' 'Please.' the last thing Cienna wanted was Smithy in trouble.

'OK, I promise this time, but if he says anything else I'll have him' Smithy got out of the car.

As Cienna followed him inside she made a mental note to keep any further comments to herself.

Smithy wasn't in the mood to distract her so Cienna started to open her post,

'Typical don't get anything for days then loads all together, most of it junk.' She decided to start with the A4 envelope marked 'Private and Confidential'. She ripped it open and pulled out the contents.

'What the hell?!' She stared at the series of photos in front of her.


	2. Pt 2

'What's wrong?' Smithy looked up from his paper.

'Er nothing, just junk mail,' Cienna put the photos back into the envelope and took the post into her bedroom. She sat on the bed and went through the photos.

They had been taken outside the cinema. They'd only been there once last Friday when they saw the Riddick movie. The photos showed her and Smithy outside the cinema, in the car park, on the back seat! Damn how much had this guy seen?

There was another envelope with another set of photos just of Cienna this time coming out of the gym, going to her car, getting home. What the hell was going on?!

Cienna put all the photos back into the envelope, slid them under the bed and went out to talk to Smithy.

-----

They drove to work in silence. Smithy was still in a foul mood about Gabriel, Cienna hadn't told him about the photos, one problem at a time.

'Smithy will you cut it out, you promised me you wouldn't say anything.' Cienna said as Smithy parked up.

'I won't, but I don't have to like it,' he replied.

'OK, OK but please cheer up,' she leant over and kissed him on the cheek, Smithy turned his head and kissed her squarely on the lips. As the kiss became more heated Cienna glanced up to see Gary walk past with a smirk on his face.

'C'mon we'll be late,' she backed off, Smithy grinned at her as he got out of the car and followed her inside.

-----

'Cienna,' Gary yelled as she walked down the ramp to where Tony was waiting for her.

'What's up?' she turned and asked.

'Do you ever go to the gym?' he asked.

Cienna froze at the question, 'Yes, why?' was about all she could say.

'Great,' he replied not noticing her discomfort. 'I've been meaning to join one but can't decide, it's so boring working out alone. Where do you go? Would you mind if I joined? We could work out together.'

Cienna couldn't help but laugh, 'Sure Gary it'd be nice to have some company, Smithy's idea of going to the gym is sitting in the bar!'

Cienna looked at Gary he was too sweet and definatley too innocent to be involved with the photos.

-----

The rest of the day passed quickly. That was the great thing about the area car not enough time to think too much.

Smithy had agreed to 2 hours overtime so Cienna accepted a lift home from Tony, who declined her invitation to join her for a cup of coffee (probably because she doesn't drink it and has been told she makes worse coffee than Nick Klein).

As she opened the door to her flat she looked down at the floor more mail including an A4 envelope marked 'Private and Confidential'.

-----

Cienna sat on the sofa and opened the envelope. More photos, these must have been taken only a few days ago when the two of them had washed their cars. Smithy thought it'd be funny to soak her, thank god she never wore white those pictures would be pornographic if she did. The last photo was of the two of them kissing, just before Cienna stuck the hose down Smithy's back, if the photos wasn't so damn worrying she would have laughed at the memory of Smithy screaming at her!

Cienna got up and went to get the other photos. She spread them out on the bed 3 sets of photos from 3 different days. This was more than a prank. She grabbed a large envelope and put all of the photos and envelopes into it and slid them all under the bed.

She spent the rest of the afternoon debating whether to tell Smithy. When he finally got home he took the decision out of her hands, he'd bought a take away and then decided on an early night. Cienna made an excuse about something Gina Gold had asked her to do so she didn't have to join him. She needed to think, Smithy always managed to make that difficult.

-----

Smithy was surprised that Cienna had offered to drive in next morning. Cienna hated driving and avoided it whenever possible. Cienna told him that if he had to do overtime again she wanted to be able to get to the gym, not rely on a lift from someone else. It was partly true, but she had also put the photos in the boot when Smithy was asleep. She had made a decision which didn't include Smithy. He didn't need to know about them.

'What's that for?' he asked as she took the envelope out of the boot.

'What I was doing last night for Insp Gold.' she kissed him to stop him asking any further questions.

-----

Cienna went straight from parade to Insp Gold's office via her locker to get the envelope. She still didn't know what to say though.

'Ma'am, can I have a word?' she asked as she knocked on the open door.

'Of course'. Gina replied as Cienna walked in and closed the door behind her.

'Sit down, is something wrong?' Gina asked.

'I've recieved these over the last few days.' Cienna said as she handed the envelope over to Gina, the photos were self explanatory.

Gina opened the envelope and stated to look thru the photos, 'What has Smithy said?'

'He doesn't know.' Cienna replied to which Gina raised an eyebrow. If it hadn't been for the photos Cienna would have laughed, Gina had been spending too much time with Smithy and now had the eyebrow raise down to a fine art.

'Any idea who sent them?' Gina asked knowing it was a stupid question but one that had to be asked.

'None, I can't think of any reason someone would want to watch us either.' Cienna didn't know what else to say.

'You should tell Smithy.' Gina said, hell Cienna already knew that.

'Why worry him? They're only photos, I know how he'll react, if he sees anyone talking to me he'll interrogate them!'

'Maybe,' Gina didn't want to agree with her, 'but he'd want to know.'

Cienna promised to think about it as she left the office, leaving the photos with Gina who said she would speak to Jack Meadows and get the pictures sent to forensics.

-----

As she sat in the canteen, she was glad that Yvonne was chatting to Kerry and leaving her alone until Gabriel sat down with her.

'I wanted to apologize,' he started, 'I shouldn't have said what I did.'

'No you shouldn't,' what else could she say.

'Just tell me he treats you OK. He never seems to pay you any attention.'

Cienna stared at Gabriel, 'For gods sake, this is work, here he treats me the same as any other PC, don't assume that what you see here is how we are at home, he treats me great.'

Cienna got up and walked out wondering what the hell Gabriel's problem was.


	3. Pt 3

Cienna avoided Gabriel for the rest of the day and was grateful Smithy wasn't on overtime. Smithy going home with her was a great excuse to avoid the gym! When they got in she saw the envelope on the floor. Her heart sank as she watched Smithy pick it up and she saw 'Private and Confidential' written on it.

'Is everything OK?' Smithy asked, her face already giving him an answer.

'Fine,' she replied taking the envelope from him and going into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

She sat on the bed and opened the envelope more photos of them but this time there was one word written accross Smithy's face, 'Bastard.' It was written accross his face on every picture.

Cienna jumped as she felt Smithy's hand on her shoulder, she hadn't heard him come in.

'What the fuck...?' He asked as he saw the top photo. Cienna buried her head into his chest.

They sat in silence as he flipped through all 10 pictures, when Cienna felt able to talk she told him about the others. To Cienna's surprise he didn't really say much she'd thought he'd be ranting and raving about her keeping it from him but all he did was pull her close and hold onto her.

-----

As soon as parade finished both Cienna and Smithy went to see Gina. They took the pictures with them plus the ones that had landed on the floor this morning. Again 'Bastard' was written accross Smithy's face on all of them. If Gina was surprised by Smithy's quiet reaction she didn't show it.

Smithy's mind was racing, if someone was going to try and hurt Cienna could he protect her when he didn't know who to protect her from.

-----

Jack Meadows had asked for a meeting between the 4 of them in Supt Okaro's office, he'd also asked DI Manson to sit in. The pictures were to be sent to the lab like the previous 3 sets. They were still waiting for the results from the other pictures.

'I want Neil to investigate these,' Jack said.

'Whatever,' Cienna replied, 'but I don't want the relief knowing our business.'

'You don't think it's a colleague then?' Neil asked.

'No, it couldn't be.' Cienna replied wishing she was as sure as she sounded.

Smithy hadn't said a word until Jack looked directly at him, 'What if someone tries to hurt her?' he asked trying to hide the fear in his voice. Mostly it worked but both Cienna and Gina heard it they both knew him too well.

'Right know it looks like whoever is resposible is just trying to scare her, lets hope we find him before we have to worry about anyone getting hurt,' Adam didn't really know what else to say.

'Him?' Cienna asked, 'what makes you think it's a male.'

'Nothing specific, we have no way of knowing, not yet.' Adam answered. His answer didn't make either of them feel any better.

-----

As they went downstairs Kerry was waiting in Smithy's office.

'Sorry Sarge,' she said as she saw Cienna, 'I need a word.'

'Give us a minute will you,' Smithy said as he ushered Kerry out of the office and closed the door.

'I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise.' he said.

'I've told you not to make promises you can't keep.' Cienna replied.

'I'll keep this one, I love you too much not to.'

'Love you too.' Cienna mumbled as he leant in to kiss her.

'I'll see you later,' he said as Cienna finally pulled away. Smithy let her go and watched her walk out of the office as Kerry walked in.

'Can I help you Kerry?'

'Is everything OK Sarge?' she asked as she leant against his desk.

'Fine,' he replied, 'now what can I do for you?'

-----

Cienna sat in the passenger seat wondering if letting Kerry drive was a good idea. Cienna hated driving but Kerry was a terrible driver.

'Is everything OK?' Kerry asked.

'If you don't try to hit every car we get behind it will be,' Cienna retorted, wondering how Kerry had ever got her license.

'Very funny,' Kerry didn't seem amused, 'I meant with Smithy he seemed preoccupied earlier.'

'Why? Didn't you get what you wanted,' Cienna was in no mood to be nice to Kerry today.

'I'm concerned about him,' Kerry ignored the comment, 'are the two of you happy together?'

'What's that got to do with you?' Cienna couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'I know when he's not happy,' Kerry continued to ignore Cienna's tone.

'Then stay away from him.' Cienna snapped. Kerry had used Smithy so often but he couldn't see it. Hell he'd almost died because of her and he still lied to Gina Gold about it, he'd had no choice but to tell Cienna the truth, but insisted that he would have done it for anybody. Yeah right, he was kidding himself, Cienna was convinced that if Kerry ever wanted a relationship with Smithy he'd dump her in a heartbeat. Sometimes she wished she could tell him to sod off before he broke her heart if only she didn't love him. Life's a bitch then you fall in love, she told herself on a regular basis.

To Kerry's credit she gave up on the conversation, to Cienna's relief a call came over the radio, now if only Kerry could get them there without killing them!

-----

'Cienna,' Neil pulled her to one side as she headed for the canteen, 'I thought you'd want to know the results are in on those pictures. The only prints are yours and Insp Gold's. I'll have to request that if you recieve any more they're not opened without gloves.'

'You mean open them here.' it wasn't a question.

'I'm afraid so, they're still working on the envelopes but there are so many prints from where they have gone through the post office its difficult to find a usable print at all.'

'I'll need you to make a list of anyone who may hold a grudge against you for any reason, even someone here, ex boyfriend, an ex of Smithy's, someone you've nicked... you know the drill.' Neil at least tried to make it sound like he knew how hard it would be.

'Is Smithy making a list?' Cienna asked.

'Yes, but I want it done separately just incase the same name turns up twice,' Neil watched Kerry walk towards them as he said it. 'Don't forget to include anyone here you have had problems with.'

-----

The worst thing about working with Kerry apart from knowing how Smithy felt about her and her driving was that she couldn't complain about her to Smithy, he just defended her and they got pissed off at each other it wasn't worth it.

So they drove home in silence, and didn't say more that 5 words to each other as they got into bed, at least Smithy put his arms around her, sometimes it's good not to talk!

When Cienna got up she saw it was 11-30 why the hell hadn't Smithy woken her?

She walked into the living room to find Smithy sitting on the sofa staring at an A4 envelope, she could tell he was debating whether or not to open it.

'We can't open it without gloves, Manson's orders.' Cienna said as she sat down opposite Smithy, when she saw the look of fear in his eyes she got up and sat next to him. The envelope staring at both of them from the table.

-----

Jack was in court so Neil decided to use his office to open the envelope as it was more private than his own. He put on a pair of latex gloves and carefully sliced the envelope open as Cienna felt her grip on Smithy's hand tightening. If she was hurting him he wasn't showing it, did he have to be so damn tough?

Neil reached in and pulled out more photos, Cienna recognized the Tesco sign that was where she shopped, Smithy was also in the picture it must have been taken two weeks ago Smithy almost never went shopping with her. He only went this time as Cienna had refused to buy him any beer if he didn't help.

Again there was writing accross Smithys face but it was a diffrent word 'Rapist'. Smithy visibily flinched. He'd thought all of that was over, Gabriel's conversation with Cienna started to swim around his mind only coppers at Sun Hill knew about the allegation. It was never official so it was kept in house. Though it got into the local rag there were no names mentioned, that meant someone at Sun Hill was involved, didn't it?


	4. Pt 4

Smithy couldn't concentrate, he had a ton of files sitting in front of him but all he could think about was one word 'Rapist'. He could see Cienna's point that he was the target of whoever was sending the photos frustrations, but he couldn't help feeling Cienna was the target. After all one of the sets were of her only. Neil had asked for a list of anyone who might hold a grudge, and with only people within the station being aware of Kerry's rape allegation it was pointing towards a copper.

Smithy couldn't believe it was Kerry not after everything that had happened with the Radfords. Cienna had been furious about that. But he'd had to do it, he couldn't explain how he felt about Kerry least of all to Cienna, he couldn't understand it himself. He knew it could never work between them too much had happened, but he still cared for her deeply. No Kerry wasn't doing this.

Cienna had turned down almost every bloke at Sun Hill, it could be anyone if that was the reason. On Cienna's first day Smithy had paired her with Tony so he could show her around. The problem was Tony was a puppy walker and because Cienna looks about 10 years younger than she is everyone thought she was a probationer. She cut Phil Hunter down to size in about 5 seconds and when all the men in the nick asked her out that night she'd told them she was busy. It wasn't a lie Smithy had asked her out before she'd even left his office, their attraction had been instant. It should have been enough to ask Kerry who? But somehow it wasn't.

Then there was Gabriel's comments to Cienna. Gabriel had never said anything to Smithy about him revealing Gabriel's identity to June. Smithy had always expected some backlash but it never came. Would he do this to Cienna just to get back at him?

-----

Cienna was sitting in the canteen trying to make her own list but unlike Smithy her list had most of the WPC's on it. Kerry was right at the top, but Cienna didn't think she had the brains to do it and if Smithy ever found out... Cienna wanted to believe he'd turn his back on her for good, problem was she didn't believe it. Cienna's problem with the other females was that she had nothing in common with them. She was a tom boy right down to never wearing make up, hell she didn't even know how to put it on! She loved football, drinking, blood and guts movies. She hated anything 'romantic', she saw the other women as being 'girlie' that's why she hung around with the guys. The girls had at first thought she was trying to pull them, poor Kerry thought she had competition for a while. And there was also the fact that the most delicious male in the area was now Cienna's, that had to annoy some of them! Gabriels comments played in her mind, but why would he do it neither her or Smithy had ever done anything to him.

-----

'Gina, have you got a minute?' Smithy was already sitting down before she answered.

'I need a favour,' Cienna wasn't going to like it but he was going to ask anyway.

'Why do I not like the sound of this?' Gina asked as she lit a cigarette.

'You know there is a possibility someone at Sun Hill is sending the photos?' he asked

'I thought it was now a strong possibility, who did you have in mind?' She sat back exhaling smoke.

'I don't know yet, I'm still working on it.'

'Then what's the favour?' Gina was a little confused now.

'I want.... no I need Cienna to be confined to the nick.' he looked at Gina who didn't seem at all surprised. 'For her own safety,' he added quickly.

'Have you discussed this with her?' Gina asked knowing he hadn't as she would have heard the argument, Cienna had 10 years of service in the MET she wasn't going to like being kept inside.

'No, I thought it would be better if it came from someone higher in rank, she'll just accuse me of being over protective. And maybe I am but if something happens to her on duty....' he didn't finish the sentence, he didn't need to.

'I'll have to talk to the Super first, I'll let you know tomorrow.' Gina replied, it was now 10 pm and she wasn't going to call him at home when tomorrow would be OK.

-----

The ride home was again painfully silent Cienna looked over at Smithy as he drove. Usually it would've been nice, making a change from them arguing about football. Cienna thought West Ham being relegated was hilarious especially as her team was Arsenal. Needless to say it didn't sit well with Smithy.

At least when they got home there was nothing on the floor, no second post, Cienna could taste the relief as she pulled him close.

'We've been ignoring each other lately, and we don't have to get up until afternoon.' she said to him as he grinned and pulled her into the bedroom.

It was after 3 when they finally got up, Smithy wanted coffee, Cienna wanted food, both of them stopped dead when they saw the envelope on the floor.

Smithy pulled out the pair of latex gloves he'd bought home with him, he wasn't going to wait until tonight to find out what was inside. He picked up the envelope and took it to the table followed by Cienna, he carefully opened it up and pulled out the photos.


	5. Pt 5

The photos lay on the table, this time it was the pair of them leaving Smithy's flat. They didn't go there often. Smithy had never said it but Cienna knew he didn't want her to sleep in the same bed he had shared with Kerry. Cienna wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. This time there were target marks around Smithy's head, the writing was on the back 'He doesn't love you.'

'I need a shower,' Cienna started to get up.

'Ci,' Smithy grabed her arm, 'we'll get him.'

Cienna forced a smile as she went into the bathroom and locked the door.

Cienna didn't cry easily but she could feel the tears coming, why had he said that, what she needed him to say was that he did love her. Sensitivity wasn't Smithy's strong point. And she had all those nagging doubts about him and Kerry.

Smithy sat with his head in his hands, why had he said that? Why hadn't he told her he loved her, he did love her. When she came out of the shower he'd tell her, he knew she needed to hear it.

-----

Cienna went straight to the bedroom to get dressed, Smithy followed her in.

'Do you mind?' she asked, 'you tend to make getting dressed difficult!'

She didn't want him to speak she was too scared of what he might say. Smithy took the hint and jumped into the shower himself. When he had dressed he walked into the living room to find her looking at the pictures again. He slid his arms around her waist and wispered in her ear,

'I do love you, you know that don't you?' he kissed her neck as she turned around to face him.

'I love you too,' Smithy ignored the fact that she hadn't answered his question as she kissed him.

------

After parade they went up to Okaro's office, Smithy threw the envelope on to his desk,

'I doubt there's any point sending them to forensics for all the help they've been, if it is a copper they'd know to wear gloves.'

'I know you're frustrated Sergeant,' Adam replied, 'but everyone is doing their best.'

'Cienna,' Jack started, 'we think it'd be best if you stayed within the station when you're on duty.'

'WHAT! You're joking right?!' she stared at Jack as if he'd grown another head.

'This is your doing isn't it?' she turned to Smithy.

'It was my suggestion, yes,' he knew better that to lie to her.

'But it's for your own safety,' he added hoping she'd forgive him.

'No one is going to do anything while we're at work! None of the photos have been taken at work.' she wasn't going to be confined without a fight.

'None the less I feel it is an appropriate step,' Adam said with a tone that told Cienna it was an order.

'I take it Smithy is confined as well?' it wasn't really a question.

'We don't believe he is in any danger, so no that's not neccesary at this point in time,' Adam said quietly.

'Fine,' Cienna got up and went to the door, 'l think that finding whoever is sending those photos is an appropriate step though don't you!' she walked out slaming the door.

'l'll talk to her,' Smithy said following her out.

-----

Usually Cienna avoided the female locker room whenever possible, there was usually a conversation going on that she just couldn't understand. Yesterday it had been Honey and Kerry going on about their hair color! Cienna didn't understand why they would even bother dying it let alone have a conversation about it. Because Cienna didn't get involved in the conversations very often she was always the last to get any gossip if she ever got it at all, again what was the point of knowing about peoples private life? As far as she was concerned she knew too much about the people who were the victims, offenders or just somehow caught up in an incident. She didn't care about what her colleagues did outside of work, she didn't care much what they did in work either as most of them seemed to bring their personal lives to work. All hell had broken loose when they'd found out about her and Smithy, Yvonne was beside herself that she hadn't seen it and Cienna hadn't confided in her about it. Cienna asked why she needed to know, Yvonne just gave her a blank look back. That was an answer in itself.

Cienna was only in the female locker room at all because theoretically Smithy wouldn't find her there, or at least if he did he wouldn't be able to come in. That was the theory anyway.

'Hiding?' she hadn't even heard Smithy come in.

'You're not supposed to be in here,' she told him.

'Anyone object to a bloke being in here?' he shouted, no answer, no one else was in there.

'Looks like it's OK,' he told her, he was such a git when he wanted to be.

'Leave me alone,' sutble wasn't working so she tried direct.

'No,' he sat down next to her, 'we need to talk.'

'Liar,' she turned away from him, 'you want to treat me like a kid, well guess what, keeping me inside isn't the answer.' She pulled away from him as he tried to put his arms around her. 'No,' she told herself, 'l'm not going to give into him.'

'What's next l'm not allowed to go anywhere without an escort?' she knew she was being out of line but didn't really care.

'You obviously don't trust anyone to look after me, so what you gonna do, be with me 24, 7?' any other time that might have been a nice idea. Or maybe not she was too independant for that, it was one of the reasons Smithy never paired to two of them together. On the odd day they did work together they hated it because they were in each other pockets. It was one of the reasons she hadn't asked him to move in, yet.

'lf you'll excuse me,' she got up, 'l need to find out where l'm working tonight because apparently l can't look after myself!'

Cienna pushed past him and walked out towards Gina's office.

Smithy sighed and headed for his office, he'd try again later. He could understand how she was feeling, if the circumstances were reversed he'd feel the same. But somehow he'd convince her he did it because he loved her.


	6. Pt 6

The night passed slowly, they had put her into CAD to cover for Dean, he was leaving and they hadn't replaced him yet. It was looking like a uniform was going to have to cover when he did go, just as long as it wasn't her. Cienna had been with the MET for 10 years all that experience to answer the phone. Her last call had been a 999, someone reporting their dog as lost! Some people just don't think, she was pissed off so she told the caller to ring back on the non emergency number, the switchboard could transfer it to Marilyn so she could take the report. Cienna hated CAD, at least in custody there were real people. Smithy had come in a few times to speak to her but she wasn't in the mood to talk. The last time Smithy had come in she had just taken another 999 call this time from someone who just wanted to say how crap the police were and to be abusive. 'Idiot' she thought as she created a log on it, she now had to waste time creating a record so that if he called back enough times they could prosecute him for misusing the 999 system. It really pissed her off, she hated waste of time calls when someone who really needed help may be trying to get through! She'd taken it out on Smithy, she was starting to feel sorry for him, until she remembered who it was who wanted her confined.

-----

The ride home wasn't silent this morning, Smithy knew Cienna hated being stuck in the station but he'd suggested it anyway so she was going to take it out on him. They quieted down as they went inside, the neighbours generally didn't like being woken at at 6-30 am by a domestic. Any continuation of the argument once inside Cienna's flat was stopped short by the sight of another envelope sitting on the floor. Smithy scooped it up, Cienna hadn't even seen him put the gloves on. He pulled the pictures out again target marks were drawn around Smithy's head on the back was written 'He won't know what hit him.'

'They were taken 2 days ago,' Smithy said.

Cienna looked again and saw he was right, they'd known about the pictures but still hadn't seen the photographer taking them. Smithy walked over to Cienna and slipped his arms around her,

'l love you,' he wispered. RIght now Cienna was too tired to wonder if he meant it.

-----

Another night in CAD and Cienna was grouchy, she hated the night shift. She'd always had trouble sleeping during the day and these photos wern't helping. Dean was still off so she was working with Yvonne. Yvonne was always cheerful and tonight it made Cienna want to throw up. To make it worse Smithy was out of the station in Sierra 86 with Kerry, had he done that on purpose?

-----

Smithy was driving, he'd seen Kerry's driving and never let her drive if he could help it. Cienna's voice came over the radio.

'Any units, disterbance on the Coal Lane Estate.'

'We'll take that,' Smithy told Kerry as he turned on the sirens. Cienna gave Kerry the details and acknowledged that Tony and Gabriel in the area car were also responding.

Calls into CAD were coming thick and fast, Cienna wanted to be out there dealing with some of them not stuck inside having to answer the phone, when the shift ended she was going to have to shout at Smithy some more, it didn't change anything but made her feel better. She'd been so busy she hadn't realised that she hadn't heard from Smithy or Kerry in over half an hour. The area car had resumed 10 minutes ago so where was Smithy?

'Sierra Oscar to 54' she repeated twice but got no answer back.

'Sierra Oscar to 202,' after all they were working together.

'They're probably in a dead spot,' Yvonne said, 'you know what the Coal Lane is like.'

'Yeah,' Cienna replied as she tried them both again, what she was really thinking was they'd found a quiet spot for a quickie. Cienna felt bad for thinking it but she didn't trust Smithy or Kerry when they were together and Smithy had admitted that he and Kerry had used the back of a panda before....

Yvonne kept trying them when finally Kerry responded 'l haven't seen Smithy in about 5 minutes,' she said, 'he went after someone,' Kerry sounded breathless.

Cienna started to panic was Kerry covering what they'd been doing or was Smithy really in trouble, what if the photographer had got to him?


	7. Pt 7

Every available officer decended on the Coal Lane, every available officer except Cienna. Gina wouldn't let her leave the nick! Cienna was beside herself, partly guilt for thinking he'd been cheating on her with Kerry but mainly fear. 'He won't know what hit him' ran through her mind. The minutes seemed like hours, Smithy was the target and she was the one hiding!

Gina was heading down to the estate, she had told Cienna not to worry he was probably in a dead spot, that was the problem with the Coal Lane it was covered in dead spots.

All officers were trying to radio in their positions and where they had checked, it didn't make Cienna feel any better. It could take weeks to search the estate properly and even then some spots would be missed, damn place was like a rabbit warren.

Cienna was really panicking now, their last words to each other hadn't been pleasant, if that was the last time she was ever going to speak to him she'd never forgive herself. And to make it worse she had thought he'd been too 'busy' with Kerry to radio in! Why didn't she just trust him? Oh yeah he still 'cares' for her.

Cienna had never been so grateful to hear Gabriel's voice,

'Sierra Oscar from 416, found him, he's OK.'

'What happened?' Cienna asked.

'Looks like he's twisted his ankle, he's in a dead spot,' came the reply.

Cienna slumped back into her seat with the relief evident on her face.

'See, l told you,' Yvonne said.

'Yeah,' Cienna said, she was going to kill him when she saw him for scaring the hell out of her!

-----

Cienna finally caught up with Smithy in the FME's room, 'Don't you ever do that to me again!' she wrapped her arms around him.

'Excuse me,' Gina walked in, 'not interupting am I?'

'l'll get Kerry to take you home,' Gina continued before Cienna could tell her that yes, she was interupting.

'l'll take him home,' Cienna said she didn't want Kerry alone with Smithy in her flat.

'No Cienna, you won't,' Gina saw the look on her face, 'you're still confined to the station, and if l let you take him home you probably won't come back!'

'Sounds good to me,' Smithy said trying to hide a smile.

As Smithy got into the car with Kerry, Cienna made sure she gave him a huge kiss, hoping Kerry would take the hint and keep her hands to herself.

'She doesn't trust me,' Kerry said as they pulled into the car park outside Cienna's flat.

'She's fine, I just scared her that's all,' he replied, Kerry didn't need to know she was a sore point between them.

'No, it's more than that, are you sure the two of you are OK?'

'We're fine,' he didn't add that Cienna was being stalked, knowing Kerry she'd say something and Kerry knowing would really piss Cienna off.

Kerry helped him into the flat and went to get him a bowl of cold water for his ankle.

'l'll have a cuppa while you're there too,' he added with a grin on his face. Cienna couldn't make tea either!

Cienna was getting more and more agitated watching the clock waiting for Kerry to radio in to say she was back on the clock. The station to home was 10 minutes at this time of night. They'd been gone for 2 hours, what the hell were they doing? Just as she was going to call home the radio crackled.

'Sierra Oscar from 202, sorry it took so long he needed a little help,' Kerry said.

'l'll bet,' Cienna said under her breath, when she got home she was going to ask Smithy exactly what kind of help he'd needed for 2 hours!

-----

The rest of the night was drama free, which gave Cienna plenty of time to convince herself that not only was Smithy the target but he had been up to something with Kerry, please not in her bed!

As she put her stuff away in her locker she saw her gym bag from the other day, if she went home now she'd start an argument if he was awake. Maybe a quick workout would help sort out her head it would definatley help her sleep.

After an hour in the gym she really couldn't bring herself to climb onto the bike, she headed into the shower then out to the car. She still didn't know what to think but she had to know if he'd 'been' with Kerry last night. She threw her bag into the boot and felt an arm around her neck, something over her mouth, then nothing.

-----

Smithy woke with a start, he reached out accross the bed then realised Cienna wasn't there. He turned over to look at the clock, the display read 12-30 and it was light outside, where the hell was she? He got up wincing at he put his foot on the floor, it was sore but he could walk on it. He walked towards the living room expecting to find Cienna asleep on the sofa. Cienna wasn't there but an A4 envelope was on the floor by the door. He picked it up and ripped it open, sod the forensics. Not surprisingly there were photos of him and Cienna but this time his face has been scribbled out with a pen. There was one word at the top of the picture 'Soon'. What the hell did that mean? Smithy picked up the phone and called Manson. Neil didn't know where Cienna was but also hadn't been aware that Smithy had gone home hurt either. He told Smithy he'd make some checks and call him back then hung up. Smithy knew she wouldn't have done any overtime if she couldn't leave the nick. And she would have called if she had been expecting to be late home. He looked at the answerphone the message counter was on 00. Then the phone rang, Smithy was gonna give her hell no matter what excuse she had.

'Where the hell are you?' he barked into the reciever.

'Well good afternoon to you too, nice to hear you're feeling better,' it was Kerry.

'Sorry, I was hoping it was Cienna,' he told her and he meant it.

'She can't still be in the gym,' Kerry answered him.

'The gym?' he asked, 'What makes you thing she's gone there?'

'That's where she looked like she was going, she had a bag with her and drove off in the wrong direction to be heading home, have you had a fight?' Kerry asked.

'l'll call you back,' he hung up on her before she had a chance to reply.

'Guv,' Smithy was straight on the phone to Neil, 'Kerry Young has just told me Cienna looked like she was going to the gym when she left this morning,' he gave Neil the details of her gym and then tried her mobile. It was turned off, no surprise there, it was very rarely turned on, he didn't know why she had the damn thing.

-----

Cienna awoke to find her head swimming, it was dark, and she could feel something across her wrists. She felt like she had a hangover without the pleasure of drinking Smithy under the table first! She remembered being at the gym, but didn't remember anything after opening the boot, did I faint? She wondered, she chided herself for going to the gym on an empty stomach again. She tried to move her hands and felt the handcuffs, she hadn't fainted, unless that was now a crime. She reached up to her face and felt the blindfold, should she remove it? Probably not. Did she want to know where she was? Maybe. She pulled down the blindfold anyway, she was in a dimly lit room. She realised she wasn't gagged which meant there was no one to hear her if she shouted, and next to the bed she was lying on was a can of diet coke. That can worried her, all she ever drank at work was diet coke, whoever had brought her here must have known that. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw she was lying on a double bed in a standard bedroom, there seemed to be an en-suite bathroom, how thoughtful! The room was so dim because the windows had been blacked out, letting very little light into the room.

The door opened and the light went on, it was too bright and Cienna had to shield her eyes. A man walked in, he was white, tall (Cienna was useless at heights, when you're 5'6 everyone is tall), medium build, wearing a 'Jason' style hockey mask. He walked over to her and looked at her. He had dark eyes, familiar eyes, though she couldn't place them at the moment. Please keep the mask on she wished, she knew if he took it off she was never getting out of here.

He put a sandwich down next to the coke and left. She was starving she hadn't eaten since yesterday or the day before, she had no idea how long she'd been out for. Somehow she doubted the cheese sandwich and coke would be dangerous, it wasn't like she could go anywhere, she started eating. The sandwich added to her feeling she knew this guy, she was vegetarian, most people just assumed you ate meat unless they'd been told otherwise.

After eating she went into the bathroom, the window was blacked out and padlocked, no help there. The bedroom door was locked on the outside. She heard the bolt slide back and thought about rushing the door but knew she didn't stand a chance in the cuffs. The man walked in and had a bag with him, he also had a knife in his hand. Stay put for now, see what he wants, she told herself.

'What do you want?' she asked, 'Who are you? Where am I?' he didn't answer any of her questions, he showed her a key for the handcuffs and she raised her hands, he slid the key into the lock and turned the key, before Cienna even had a chance to react he pushed he back onto the bed and left.

She got out of the cuffs and was about the throw them away when she changed her mind and put them near the bed out of sight, they might come in handy if she could get him off balance. She opened the bag, there was some food, lots of diet coke, looked like he wasn't going to be back for a while, and clean clothes, her clothes, she had wondered where that T-shirt had gone, he'd been in the flat!


	8. Pt 8

Right at the bottom of the bag was a video with a post it note saying 'watch me'. Cienna looked around the room and saw the TV and video in the corner, well it wasn't like there was anything else to do and maybe the tape contained some answers. She went over and put the tape in.

It looked like a home movie, a home porn movie! The camera was above the bed and she could see a man on top of someone, Cienna guessed it was his partner. The man seemed strangly familiar. She turned the tape off, she didn't want to watch porn, maybe the tape was an answer, maybe that was what the man wanted! Well he'd better think again, no way was she going to sleep with him, she thought back to the hand cuffs maybe they shouldn't be kept so close to the bed. Her eyes kept going back to the TV, maybe the man in the mask was the man on the tape both were familiar so it was plausible, except the guy on the tape just seemed... fitter? Maybe it was just her imagination. She turned the tape back on and tried to ignore the couple on the bed. She realised the room on the TV wasn't the room she was in.... in fact it looked like her room, but that wasn't possible. Just then the man lay on his back and she got a full frontal view of Smithy! And she was his partner! Smithy laid back and smiled, had they done that? Yeah more than once and hopefully Cienna prayed they would again. But the realisation hit Cienna this man had been in her flat, he'd filmed her and Smithy together! Was this how he got his kicks? Why were they worrying about photos taken outside when there was a camera in their ceiling.

Cienna stared dumbfounded at the screen, how long had the camera been there? What else had they done in that bed? Were there any more cameras in the other rooms? Cienna yanked the cassette out of the machine and ripped the tape out of the cassette. What kind of person could do this and why?

Cienna had to get out of that room, was he going to rape her and send the tape to Smithy? Oh god Smithy, if he ever found out about that tape he'd kill the guy. Cienna kicked at the door but it wouldn't budge, then she tried the windows, nothing gave, and she collapsed to the floor in tears. This man was going to do whatever he wanted, she realized that now, Please she made a deal with god there and then, if she got out of here she'd never doubt Smithy again, she just wanted to see him again, in the flesh not on TV.

-----

Smithy had been going out of his mind ever since Manson had called and told him they had found his car outside Cienna's gym. She had been there and CCTV showed her leaving at about 8-30 but the car was out of the cameras range and no one knew what had happened when she left the cameras range.

Gina Gold was trying to brief the relief, there was no doubt that Cienna had been abducted, there were no leads and there was an angry Sergeant looking to tear someone apart.

'There must be something,' Gabriel said, 'someone must have seen something.'

'You would have thought so but no, there's nothing,' she took a breath and asked,

'Has anyone been asking about either her or Smithy lately?' But all Gina got was blank looks.

Gina gave them a description of what Cienna had been wearing when she was last seen, knowing it wouldn't really do much good but at least they could feel as if they were helping a little. Uniform had to carry on as normal and let CID do the investigation, but it was hard to take when it was one of your own who was missing.

-----

Cienna woke up as she heard a door close, she didn't remember lying on the bed. She didn't know what time it was, her watch was in her bag and the video wasn't displaying a time. There was a little light from outside she guessed it was day, had he been gone all night?

Cienna heard him coming up the stairs and prepared herself to run at the door the minute she heard the bolt slide. As the door swung open Cienna tried to run past the man but he'd been expecting it.

'l don't think so' he said as he grabbed her and forced her onto the bed.

She stared at his face as he looked back at her, she was in real trouble now.


	9. Pt 9

'Don't look so worried,' he said to Cienna, 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Then why am I here? Why can't I leave?' she asked as he sat on the bed next to her, she moved to the other side of the bed.

'You're here for your own protecton,' he told her, 'I've seen how he treats you. You deserve better.' Cienna stared at him, did he believe what he was saying?

'I don't know what you think you've seen but he would never hurt me.' Cienna couldn't believe she was having this conversation!

'You didn't watch the tape, did you?' he asked.

That did it for Cienna, 'You bastard! Who do you think you are? You break into my flat steal my clothes,' she pointed to her clothes which were still lying on the floor, 'and worse you video me and Smithy in our bed!' Cienna was now too furious to be scared, except he was smiling.

'When I found out about the two of you it explained so much,' he tried to explain, 'you couldn't be yourself not when you knew as soon as you got home you'd be forced into bed.'

'Smithy has never forced me to do anything,' she told him,' he doesn't need to,I love him,I want to make him happy.'

'Pity he doesn't feel the same,' he looked at her, 'he doesn't even care you're classed as missing.'

'I don't believe you, he's good at hiding his feelings just 'cos you don't see it don't mean he doesn't feel it.' Cienna had to defend Smithy, no matter her doubts.

'I watched him leave with Kerry this morning,' he told her.

Cienna closed her eyes, he was lying Smithy wouldn't abandon her, he wouldn't take advantage of the situation and go back to Kerry, would he? 'No,' she told herself, 'this is what he wants, he's jealous of us, he'd love to split us up.'

'Liar,' she finally said, 'you'd say anything if you thought it would get me to hate him.' She hoped she sounded like she believed in Smithy, she knew he wouldn't go off with Kerry while she was 'missing', problem was she didn't trust Kerry with Smithy, and she didn't trust Smithy's ability to resist Kerry.

'He knows how to get inside your head,' he told her as he got up, 'he did it to Kerry too, he raped her then made out it was consensual when he knew she had been so drunk she wouldn't be able to remember clearly. She was a mess trying to figure out what he had done.'

'They were both drunk, she never tried to stop him, she didn't give him any indication she didn't want him too. She never made it official, she admitted it wasn't rape! Hell they're even friends!' Cienna was so busy trying not to yell at him she never saw him produce a second set of handcuffs. When she did see them he was on top of her. He cuffed her and then tied a chain between the bed and the cuffs. She could move around but couldn't escape him.

'I know right now you have no reason to trust me,' he told her, as he went to put another video into the machine, 'but I'll prove to you I've got your interest at heart.'

He turned the video on, it was her bathroom, she was in the shower. She stared open mouthed at him as he watched the screen.

'You don't need to spend so much time in the gym you know,' he told her as he sat down next to her.

'Here we go,' he said pointing at the screen, Cienna looked up to see herself in the shower, she watched herself turn around to find Smithy leaning against the sink wearing nothing but a towel. Cienna reached out of the shower pulled the towel away and pulled Smithy into the shower.

'You should have locked the door, then he wouldn't have been able to get you into THAT position,' he told her.

'I don't see me objecting, in fact it looks like I'm enjoying it,' for now Cienna didn't have much choice but to play it his way. At least until she could get out of the cuffs.

-----

Smithy couldn't remember the last time he'd slept, Cienna had now been missing for over 2 days. Everyone was telling him she'd be fine. He'd believe that when he had his arms around her again. He knew he'd eaten Kerry had made sure of it, she'd slept on the sofa whilst he tossed and turned in Cienna's bed. He knew Cienna wouldn't appreciate Kerry being there but he needed someone to be there and out of everyone at Sun Hill Kerry was second only to Cienna. He was still sleeping or at least staying at Cienna's, he needed to be in Cienna's bed, they'd spent so much time there together it was the one place he felt closest to her.

-----

Gary had that excited look that everyone knew on his face as he almost knocked Smithy over on his way to the DCI's office. Smithy shouldn't have been at the station at all but he couldn't just sit by the phone waiting for news, he'd told Gina he'd got loads of paperwork to do, it'd help take his mind off the thought that he'd never see Cienna again. In reality he couldn't concentrate and seemed to be finding lots of reasons to go up to CID. He knew they wouldn't tell him anything if he waited for them. Gary obviously thought he was on to something so Smithy followed him to Jack's office.

'Yes Gary?' Jack asked.

'I've got the photographer!' he replied.

'Are you sure?' Jack asked as he followed Gary back to the CID office. Smithy followed them back all he needed was an address and he'd go get her.

Gary went over to the TV where he'd been going through all the CCTV tapes, as no one else had wanted to do it. Gary knew they thought it was a crap job which is why they gave it to him, but it needed doing and Cienna was his friend, he'd do anything to help.

'This is CCTV from the car park at the flat,' he said turning the video on. 'See this car here?' he pointed to the green astra in the corner, pausing for dramatic effect.

'Yes, butI don't see anyone with it,' Jack replied, the problem with Gary was he didn't cut to the chase quick enough.

Gary ignored him and put another tape in, 'Another day, same car,' He pointed out the astra.

'Gary,' Debbie started, how come she always had to set him straight, 'It could be anyone's car. Just 'cos it's there doesn't mean the driver took the pictures.'

'OK Gary,' Neil said, 'you've got everyone's attention, why do you think this car is connected to the photos?'

'This,' Gary put in a 3rd tape. It showed that same green astra with a man sitting in the drivers seat taking pictures. Smithy didn't recognise the man but did note the date, he was pretty sure that was the day they'd washed the cars. No wonder they hadn't seen him.

Smithy might not recognise the man but he did recognise a registration plate when he saw one, they could trace this guy! Smithy followed them out Jack turned to him,

'Sorry Smithy, you're staying here.'

'What! NO! That guy knows where she is!' he couldnt believe Jack expected him to wait in the nick when Cienna could be hurt or worse.

'Yeah, he probably does, which is why you're staying here. He can't tell us anything if you put him in the hospital.' Jack looked around relieved to see Terry and Ken moving to block Smithy's path if he still tried to follow them.

'As soon as we have an address, you'll be the first to know.' Jack left with Neil and Gary. Gary looked back at him and mouthed 'I'll call' to Smithy, Jack and Neil probably wouldn't call him but Smithy believed Gary would.


	10. Pt 0

Cienna was exhausted, he had installed cameras into every room! Cienna was suddenly grateful for the photos, they'd put both of them off sex. That meant he didn't get his 'entertainment', he told Cienna he hated watching it but from where she was tied up it looked like he was enjoying himself.

Everything kept coming back to Kerry. What Smithy had done to her, was she in on this?

'What are you thinking?' he asked putting an arm around her. Cienna tried to pull away but he just tightened the chain, she was stuck.

'Kerry,' Cienna wanted the truth, 'you seem obsessed with her, did she turn you down and you're holding Smithy responsible?' It was partly a question, partly a statement.

'Or maybe you're jealous he's had Kerry and you wanted her and he's had me...?' Cienna wasn't actually sure how to complete that question without getting herself into more trouble.

'That gullible bitch,' he laughed, 'l only said date-rape and she was off.'

Cienna stared at him, had he just admitted he was responsible for the allegation against Smithy?

'Then when she was raped even that idiot boyfriend of hers didn't believe her.' he added.

Cienna continued to stare at him she was raped... but after the allegation against Smithy,

'You.. you raped her?' Smithy had told her something bad had happened to send Kerry of the rails he always thought it was her boyfriend leaving, he'd never imagined this.

'Of course she couldn't say anything, not while I've got this.' he patted a video next to the TV.

'What's that?' she asked, it had to be pretty bad for Kerry to keep quiet.

'Kerry letting some poor sod get blown up!'

'Kerry was easy, but you, you'd put up a fight wouldn't you?' it wasn't really a question.

He pushed Cienna flat onto the bed and tried to kiss her, she tried to push him off but he just pulled the cuffs above her head, she couldn't move her hands at all now, she was at his mercy.

He kept trying to kiss her and when he did finally catch her mouth with his he shoved his tongue so far down her throat she thought she was going to choke. 'Doesn't get much practice,' she thought as he pulled away.

Cienna tried to pull away but there was nowhere to go, she tried to remember the advice given to women to try and get out of an attack, obviously she couldn't go anywhere so she tried to get him to loosen the cuffs.

'You're hurting me, the cuffs they hurt,' she told him.

'I'm not an idiot,' he looked at her, 'the cuffs stay, at least until l'm happy you won't try to leave.'

Cienna didn't bother shouting she'd tried that when he wasn't there, she knew no one would hear her.

'No,' she kept telling him, 'I don't want this,' she didn't think he would listen but she had to try, 'please don't rape me!'

'You've already told me this isn't rape, remember?' he looked at her.

Cienna could feel herself crying, did he really believe this and what Smithy did to her were the same thing?

-----

Tony Gruden was washing his car when Gary, Neil and Jack approached him.

'Mr Gruden?' Neil asked, Gruden looked up at him.

'DI Manson, Sun Hill.'

'How can I help you?' Tony didn't seem worried.

'Do you know this woman?' Neil asked holding a picture of Cienna out.

'David's girlfriend.' he answered.

'You mean Dale don't you?' asked Jack a little confused, Smithy had seen the CCTV footage, he hadn't given any indication he knew this guy.

'No David, David Kent.' Tony said.

'OK, let's start from the beginning,' a confused Neil said.

'Did you take this picture of her?' Neil asked.

'Yes, l did.'

'Why?'

'David came to me saying he thought his girlfriend was cheating on him with a guy from work.' Tony looked at Neil who indicated that he should continue.

'He wanted proof, not just of one day but that it was an ongoing thing. Why what's happened?'

'She's gone missing,' Jack said, 'we believe the person who sent these pictures to her has abducted her.'

'WellI gave the pictures to David every day, I don't know what he did with them,' Tony started to get worried, David had told him it was legal to take the pictures.

'Can you give us David's address?' Neil asked.

'Why? Don't you have it?' Tony asked as Gary gave him a pen and paper to write the address down.

'Why would we already have it?' Jack asked.

'David's a copper at Sun Hill.' Tony answered.

-----

Smithy was standing on the roof, he was so lost in thought he never heard Kerry come up behind him.

'How you holding up?' she asked, resisting the urge to put an arm around him.

'Could be worse,' he said, 'thanks for everything, you've been great.'

'Cienna is a lucky woman,' she replied, 'I've always managed to screw everything up, us included.'

'Kerry,' he started, he couldn't have this conversation just now.

'No, let me say this,' she stopped him. 'You've been great to me dispite everything I've done.I knowI don't deserve it but I'm grateful.'

'I love Cienna,' he told her.

'I know.' She looked up at him, 'the two of you are great together. But I'll always be here if you need a friend.'

Smithys phone rang it was Gary, 'we've got an address,' he said and gave Smithy the details.

'Got it,' Smithy said turning to Kerry, 'C'mon lets go.'

-----

'Gabriel lives here,' Kerry told Smithy as he parked the car.

Gary pulled up beside him and as he got out of the car Smithy told Jack what Kerry had said.

'Are you sure?' Gary asked her.

'Yes, I've been here,' she answered as Smithy looked at her, 'please don't ask,' she told him.

He didn't but made a mental note to ask later, after they found Cienna.

The 5 of them walked towards the front door, 'Gary, you knock, we'll wait out of sight in case we spook him,' Neil said.

Gary went to the door and rang the bell.

-----

The doorbell went, Gabriel cursed, Cienna was still struggling beneath him, he'd been taking his time after all she wasn't going anywhere. He kissedherbefore pushing a face cloth into her mouth. He was pretty sure whoever was at the door wouldn't hear her with the bedroom door closed but he wasn't going to take any chances.

'I'll be back in a minute, lover!' he told her as he climbed off her. He smiled at the look of terror in her eyes, yes he was going to take his time and enjoy every second of this. The bell rang again he leant down and kissed her forehead running his hand over her chest and stomach as he did so.

He left the room closing the door and sliding the bolt, although she didn't know why, her hands were still cuffed and chained above her head, she couldn't move. Unless whoever was at the door somehow knew she was there she wasn't going anywhere!

She looked over at the TV, Gabriel had left a video playing. She was sitting astride Smithy, both of them oblivious to the camera above them. Gabriel was still calling it rape, how the hell could it be rape when she was obviously enjoying herself? She guessed if he told himself that was rape what he was going to do was OK.

-----

'Gary,' Gabriel said as he opened the door, 'what are you doing here?'

'We've got a lead on Cienna, thought you'd want to know,' he said as he pushed his way inside. As soon as he was halfway through the door Smithy pushed his way in behind him.

'Where is she?!' he yelled at Gabriel as he grabbed him by the throat.

'I don't know,' Gabriel struggled to get the words out as Smithy's grip tightened. Neil and Jack pulled Smithy off while Gary looked around downstairs, Kerry headed up the stairs.

'Where's she going?' Gabriel asked.

'lf Cienna's not here you won't mind her checking,' Neil told him.

Kerry saw the bolted door and headed straight for it, she pulled the bolt back and opened the door, she turned on the bedroom light. In front of her on the bed, half naked was Cienna.

'She's up here,' Kerry yelled down the stairs.

Smithy took the stairs 4 at a time 'please let her be OK' he kept saying to himself.

Cienna was actualy glad to see Kerry and could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks.

'lt's OK,' Kerry told her as she pulled the face cloth out of Cienna's mouth. Smithy practically ran through the door in time to see Kerry pull a blanket over Cienna's body. As Smithy moved over to her Kerry unlocked the handcuffs and then moved out of Smithy's way. Smithy kneeled down on the floor and slipped his arms around Cienna's shaking body. Kerry watched him as he held Cienna close, he was trying to hold back the tears, then the TV caught her attention.

'Oh my god,' she said as she recognised Smithy and Cienna on the screen.

Neil walked in and turned the TV off, 'Are you OK?' He asked Cienna, all she could do was nod, it was over and being in Smithy's arms had never felt so good.

As Neil left the room to call the station Cienna focused on Kerry, Gabriel had raped her, no one deserved that.

'The tape in the black case,' she told Kerry, 'take it, it's the CCTV of you.'

'What?' Smithy asked.

Kerry just nodded and picked it up, she picked up Cienna's clothes from the floor to obsure the tape from Neil as he walked back in.

-----

Kerry drove Smithy and Cienna home, once Jack had been satisfied that Cienna hadn't been raped, he told her that they'd take her statement tomorrow. Gabriel wasn't going anywhere. Although neither Cienna or Kerry could figure out why June was being involved in it. And who the hell was David anyway?

'Come in,' Cienna told Kerry, surprising Smithy.

'No,' Kerry said, 'you two need some time together, alone.'

'Come in,' Cienna repeated, 'Smithy deserves the truth.' Kerry couldn't argue with that.

Kerry followed them in wondering if things would have been different between her and Smithy if she hadn't listened to Gabriel. Silly question of course they'd be different but would they be together?

As Smithy made some tea Cienna told Kerry what Gabriel had admitted to her.

'You'll have to make a statement,' she told her, ' I'll have to tell them what he said, but I'll leave out that tape.' Gabriel had hurt Kerry enough she wasn't going to help him hurt her again no matter what the contents of the tape were.

'But you have to tell Smithy everything, andI mean everything,' she finished as Smithy came in.

'What's going on?' he asked as he put the tea onto the table.

'Kerry has something to say,' Cienna looked at Kerry, 'don't you.'

Cienna settled back into Smithy's arms, she felt bad for Kerry but Smithy was her boyfriend and after everything she'd been through she needed him to hold her. Cienna had her reasons for asking Kerry in and it was a selfish one at that, yes Smithy did deserve the truth but it probably could wait a few days, except that would give Kerry a chance to make up parts she wanted to. No the real reason was if Smithy was listening to Kerry, Cienna could try and figure out what the hell had happened over the last few days, and what to tell Smithy about what had happened in Gabriel's house.

Kerry started to tell them everything, she started at the argument which had led to that kiss outside the pub. Kerry ended up spending another night on Cienna's sofa.

Cienna spent the night in Smithy's arms, She'd never be friends with Kerry but now she understood her a little better, still didn't trust her but hey you can't have everything. Cienna was back where she belonged and everything was as normal as it was ever going to be at Sun Hill, for now anyway.


End file.
